sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Puppet Masters (film)
Puppet Master}} | music = Colin Towns | cinematography = | editing = William Goldenberg | studio = Hollywood Pictures | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $8,647,042 }} The Puppet Masters is a 1994 science fiction film, adapted by Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio and David S. Goyer from Robert A. Heinlein's 1951 novel of the same title, in which a trio of American government agents attempts to thwart a covert invasion of Earth by mind-controlling alien parasites. The film was directed by Stuart Orme and stars Donald Sutherland, Eric Thal, Keith David, Julie Warner and Andrew Robinson. Plot When a flying saucer reportedly lands in rural Iowa, The Old Man (who runs a secret branch of the CIA), decides to investigate. He goes in person, accompanied by agents Sam (who is the son of The Old Man) and Jarvis, as well as Dr. Mary Sefton, a NASA specialist in alien biology. They find that aliens have indeed landed and are planning to use their mind-control powers to take over the Earth. The aliens are slug-like creatures, and they are attaching themselves to people's backs, taking control of their victims' nervous systems, and manipulating those people as puppets. The slugs spread steadily, and soon attack one of the agents, Sam. Controlling Sam, aliens almost possess the president, too, but are defeated by the agents. Agents then learn they can remove a slug by an electric shock, and free Sam from the possession of a slug. It is soon found out all slugs share a common consciousness, a sort of a group mind. The aliens quickly reproduce by division, soon controlling not only most of the population of the infested area, but also military personnel sent to the area to fight them. As agents learn where the aliens' "hive" is located, they attempt to sneak in, and release Mary, whom aliens captured earlier. Together, they find surviving people whom slugs couldn't possess. They take one of them, a boy, with them, leaving the hive. It is soon found out the boy suffered from encephalitis in the past, and that apparently was the reason a slug couldn't possess him. Biological warfare is adopted, and seemingly all parasites die. During a later inspection of a hive, The Old Man is attacked by the last healthy slug. In a fight on a helicopter, Sam destroys the parasite attached to the body of his father. Cast * Donald Sutherland as Andrew Nivens (The Old Man) * Eric Thal as Sam Nivens * Julie Warner as Mary Sefton * Keith David as Alex Holland * Will Patton as Dr. Graves * Richard Belzer as Jarvis * Tom Mason as President Douglas * Yaphet Kotto as Ressler * Sam Anderson as Culbertson * J. Patrick McCormack as Gidding * Marshall Bell as General Morgan * Nicholas Cascone as Greenberg * Bruce Jarchow as Barnes * Benjamin Mouton as Higgins * David Pasquesi as Vargas * Andrew Robinson as Hawthorne * Benj Thall as Jeff * William Wellman, Jr. as Doctor * Dale Dye as Brande * John C. Cooke as Lt. Abbey * Michael Shamus Wiles as Capt. Earley Novel and screenplay The screenplay went through a number of rewrites due to differences between the writers, Terry Rossio and Ted Elliott, who wanted to remain faithful to the Heinlein classic, and executives at Disney who wanted an adaptation that they could sell. As a result, the final script leaves out some elements of the novel, while portions of the movie follow the basic plot.Writing the Screen Adaptation of Robert A. Heinlein's The Puppet Masters, by Terry Rossio, 1995 Reception Reviews were unfavorable, as The Puppet Masters holds a rating of 26% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 23 reviews. References External links * * * * Building The Bomb, Screenwriter Terry Rossio's essay about the film's mangled creation process Category:1994 films Category:1990s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American monster movies Category:American science fiction war films Category:American supernatural films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:English-language films Category:Films about the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on works by Robert A. Heinlein Category:Films produced by Ralph Winter Category:Films set in Iowa Category:Hollywood Pictures films Category:Screenplays by David S. Goyer